


A Shimmer of Red

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Remus is sitting in the library. But he can't concentrate on reading, he's not here all alone! LE/RL
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	A Shimmer of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ein Schimmer von Rot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174641) by [Augurey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey). 



Remus did not know how long he had been sitting in the library. How many pages had slipped through his fingers; which inkblot the pen with which he half-heartedly scribbled down notes had already left on the parchment; since when had his attention been attracted by something quite different than the books that lay before him. He knew only that it was so. That he himself had just failed in his plan to study eagerly for the exams.

But he could not help himself.

He couldn't help it, and the reason for it was sitting only two tables away. A place so close and yet so unreachably far away. Above the castle grounds, the evening sun was already on the horizon, hitting the old arched windows with glowing light. The bars in the windows cast long shadows into the quiet reading room, drawing stripes on the middle table like a grating that separated them. Only cautiously did Remus dare to look up, furtively glancing over the edge of the tome and over to her. And his heart seemed to beat for only one feverish beat. Dozens of times before he had watched her from the corners of his eyes, had seen her eyes wandering over the books, much more concentrated than his; witnessed her writing down all the things that would not leave his hands; learned as he would have liked to learn. Not once did she seem to have noticed Remus watching her. But this time it was different. This time his eyes met green eyes. An arrow struck right into his heart. A warm glow was reflected in her pupils; a soft, friendly smile was stealing from her lips; the late sunlight was glittering and sparkling in her hair.

Remus became hot and he became cold. The world turned faster and stood still at the same time. A tingling sensation ran through the pit of his stomach as he hastily turned his gaze away and looked back at his book. Hardly able to return her greeting with a smile. Barely able to endure all the emotions that seethed within him.

No, he was not allowed to feel that way. He had to forget it, forget her, put it all out of his mind. James had left hours ago with Sirius and Peter and Remus was glad to be alone. How could he have looked Prongs in the eye? James had been in love with her, immortal, for years. And he, Remus...? Every heartbeat; every warm breeze on his cheeks; every butterfly in his stomach; every millimeter his knees softened when she smiled - it all felt like betrayal. Betrayal of the only friend he ever had. No, this thing had to be buried. Never would a word about it leave his lips. She would never know how he felt for her. The summer vacations were approaching - enough time to end it.

So busy was Remus with the agony of his guilty conscience that he could only hear the sound of books being slammed shut, chairs being moved, and footsteps on the sidelines. But then suddenly a voice tore him away from his thoughts.  
"Excuse me if I'm disturbing you, but may I borrow that one?", Lily said bell-like.  
Almost startled, Remus drove up and looked her right in the face. She stood directly in front of him, the light of the evening sun as a corona around her like the halo of an angel, pointing to one of the discarded books.   
"Of course," Remus reeled embarrassed and Lily smiled. Smiled all over her face.  
"Thank you, Remus," she replied warmly, grabbed the book and lowered her eyes, "Well, goodbye then.  
"Good - Goodbye," Remus murmured as she turned wordlessly and took a quick step away. He could just catch a glimpse of her cheeks when she had already disappeared between the rows of shelves. 

What remained was a heartbeat and a shimmer of red. 


End file.
